


Vibrating Panties

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [35]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Panties, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vibrators, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII:Bulma gets vibrating panties and gives Vegeta all the control 😈😈
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Vibrating Panties

“Bulma, are you listening, dear?”

“Mmhmm. What were you saying about the...thing?” she asked breathily, covering her mouth nonchalantly as she leaned against the table.

Her mother prattled on while the tiny black beads on the inside of her panties buzzed faster. Somewhere on the property, that ass of a Saiyan had her remote and refused to give it back. Instead, he kept messing with the buttons to make it go faster. 

Man, was she thankful for the hum of her mother’s stand mixer to drown out the sound. She was tempted to eat all of the cake Panchy was making for him, just for paybacks And he was definitely going to pay dearly for this...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
